The Worst and Best Valentine's Day
by xtwilight18x
Summary: Her hands were pinned by Tyler. She went to scream as he jabbed his tongue down her throat. She bit down hard and punched his face. "What the hell is wrong with you?" Bella screamed and ran. B&E One Shot for V-Day.


-1Edward, Alice and I were sitting at our side of the table on a very cloudy Valentine's day. We were talking

when suddenly Alice had a vision. I made sure no one had seen while Edward and Alice communicated through thoughts. He smiled. They both looked towards me sinuously.

"What? What happened?" I hated being out of the loop.

"Nothing." they said together. Now I _knew _something was up. I pouted but it didn't seem to work. "Alice and I have to go. I'll meet you by your truck after school though. Okay?"

"Wait, what are you gonna do?" I raised and eyebrow in question. He rolled his eyes.

"Relax Bella, I'll see you later and please stay safe." He got up and gave me a sweet kiss as Alice walked off, Edward following soon after. I sat back down and Mike was instantly in front of me.

"Hey Bells!" I smiled politely at him.

"What's up Mike?"

"Just wanted to say Happy Valentine's day." he gave me a huge smile. I smiled slightly in return.

"Thanks Mike. That's sweet. Same to you. Plans with Jess?"

"No, I was wondering if YOU wanted to go to dinner with me tonight…" he smiled awaiting my response.

I was tired of being polite. He knew about me and Edward yet he insisted to push my limits of patience. I glared. "Mike, you know I'm dating Edward. We have plans." I lied for I didn't know what we were doing today actually.

"Looks to me like you were ditched."

"He went to get everything set up." I defended. Lying was miraculously more easy than it used to be. Mike's face fell, but apparently he thought of something for he visibly got happier.

"Well I'm better for you than that Cullen. How bout a little kiss and then you can decide?" he wiggled his eyebrows.

"How bout we don't." I said and stood up, disgusted. Before I could move away though he grabbed my waist and spun me to face him. Before I could react he had me in a disgusting wet kiss. I pushed him back with all my strength and socked him in the nose. He fell to the floor whimpering.

"What the HELL is your problem!?" I screamed. "I don't like you Mike, I've never liked you now get over yourself and move on from me!!" I ran out of the lunchroom aware of all the staring.

I avoided Mike like the plague until gym which thankfully was moving faster than I anticipated. I changed fast and walked toward my truck, in a happy mood hoping Edward would already be there.

"Bella?" I turned around to face who called me and found none other than Tyler.

'Yea?"

"I just wanted to give you something for Valentine's Day."

"Oh?…" but I couldn't say more as Tyler pinned my arms to my side and forced me to kiss him. I tried to scream but unfortunately he thought it an invitation. HE thrust his tongue in my mouth and I almost choked. I did the only rational thing I could think of. I bit down, HARD. He yelped and I took that time to slug him between the eyes. I dashed away not even getting in my car. I just wanted to get home.

I fell repeatedly on the way home, but never stopped once. I ran up to my house and opened the door. Thankfully Charlie wasn't home to see the mess I was or the tears in my eyes cascading down like a waterfall. I rushed to the bathroom to clean up the blood from my knees and hands and went to my room. I lay on my bed staring at the ceiling, still crying. I turned onto my stomach and screamed into my pillow.

'_I hate Valentine's day!'_ I thought viciously. Suddenly two arms encased me and tried to get me to calm down. I turned and immediately felt better for it was Edward. I sobbed into his shoulder as he sung me his lullaby.

"Bella, honey what's wrong?"

I whimpered and spoke so softly if he hadn't been a vampire he wouldn't have heard me "Mike and Tyler."

He froze and his voice was full of rage when he spoke next. "What happened?" he basically growled.

I cried harder and told him everything from when he left to when he came through the window.

"Oh my dear Bella, I'm so terribly sorry for leaving you there." I was calm enough by now to answer.

"Its not your fault, you didn't know that would've happened."

"I will get them back for you Bella, don't you worry. But for now, if your up for it, I had a very good picnic in my Volvo for us." he awaited my response. I was more than thrilled to go and forget what happened at school. I jumped up and staggered. Edward caught me and smirked. I just laughed.

"I'll be ready in 20 minutes. I'm gonna go take a shower first."

"Take your time, were in no hurry." I left to freshen up. I took the quickest shower I could manage and got dressed in the blue top Edward loved with my favorite jeans. I put on very little eyeliner and I was ready to go. We walked out to the Volvo and I immediately knew we were going to the meadow. I smiled as we drove to my favorite place in Forks.

The sun was just setting when we arrived. I looked up at Edward as he looked down to me. "You know, I really didn't think today could get better after what happened at school. I thought Valentines Day would be ruined but standing here with you, its perfect." I smiled up at him and he leaned in to kiss me. We made our way to the center of the meadow and enjoyed the night together… Forever.


End file.
